Movement of a mobile satellite terminal currently engaged in a satellite link (e.g., having one or more radio access bearer (RAB) connections) sometimes results in a disconnection of one or more of the RABs. For example, this may occur as a result of a failed satellite terminal handover procedure (and the RABs not being handed over) when the terminal moved from a source satellite beam to a target satellite beam. One reason for such a disconnection is that a target controller (associated with the target satellite beam) currently is unable to accept additional RABs (e.g., due to available bandwidth, current throughput, etc.).